Harder
by Ibrahil
Summary: PWP. Puck quiere meterse en los pantalones de Finn, literalmente. Fic reto escrito para Espitia.


Harder

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Finn/Puck, Puck/OC, Kurt.

Warnings: Voyeur(¿?), Light Kink.

Summary: PWP. Puck quiere meterse dentro de Finn, literalmente.

* * *

Puck esbozo una de sus sonrisas de superioridad mal disimulada al ver a Finn golpearse una y otra vez contra el Dummies, el que el Coach Tanaka lo había puesto a entrenar hace al menos una hora.

Se rió cuando escucho un quejido de Finn, quien se golpeo tan fuerte que cayo de espaldas al suelo. Podía ver sus musculosas piernas desde ahí, la forma en como le quedaban los pantalones en la parte de su entrepierna.

Y hablando de entrepiernas…

Puck sintió como su polla se endurecía contra su protector, gimió un poco frustrado. Tenia que encontrar una forma de follarse a Finn antes de que se le cayera la polla de tanto masturbarse pensando en ese delicioso culo.

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, Puck había semi olvidado el asunto, su única preocupación ahora era Vicky, la chica a la que pensaba hacerle un anal hoy, por supuesto pensando en el gigante de Finn.

El coach Tanaka los reunió una ultima vez, ordenándoles que hicieran un circulo, Finn se puso de pie a su lado, dejando que Puck se llenara del olor dulce del pelinegro.

- ¡Finnigan! – llamo el coach, haciendo que Finn se sobresaltara tanto que casi se cae. – En el juego del sábado estarás al mando como siempre, necesito que uno de ustedes inservibles gallinas lo ayude a entrenar. – gruño viendo al resto del equipo. Todos evitaron hacer un sonido de queja.

- Yo lo haré. – Puck levanto la mano en señal de saludo. – No me molesta ayudarlo, ya que las mierdas que están en el equipo no quieren ayudar a nuestro capitán. – se mofo, ganándose varias miradas de rabia, pero también ganándose una sonrisa inocente de Finn, quien susurro un _"Gracias, man". _Puck sonrió con suficiencia.

* * *

Cuando Puck llego a su casa, no había nadie. Se sonrió y lanzo a la zorra, que tan ciegamente lo había seguido allí, contra el sofá, ella ni se quejo, solo se abrió de piernas, dándole una vista de su coño totalmente mojado.

- Ni siquiera te he tocado y mira como estas por mi… - gruño excitado.

Sus dedos se mojaron allí, metiéndolos mas rudo de lo que normalmente haría, la chica gimió, sintiéndose excitada por lo que ese macho le hacia. Pero Puck no estaba excitado, de hecho por primera vez en su vida se sentía asqueado por hacer eso.

- Voltéate. – jadeo desesperado. "_Mierda"_ cada día era peor, esa obsesión por follarse a Hudson. No lo toleraba, necesitaba follarse a Finn como fuera. Acaricio el ano de la chica con los dedos húmedos, gracias a ella misma.

- Puck… - sollozo la chica al sentir los dedos introducirse.

- Cállate…no quiero que hables. – "_Por que si hablas, no podré follarte pensando en el"_.

Cuando la chica estuvo lista, o eso asumió el, introdujo su polla en ella, sintiéndolo terriblemente apretado, aunque demasiado seco, y algo desagradable.

Gruño cuando se movió hacia atrás para meterse de nuevo. "_No puedo"_ grito en su mente, pero aun si su cuerpo ya se había dejado llevar por el placer, que extrañamente había comenzado a sentir, empujándose mas fuerte dentro de la chica.

La chica en cuestión mordía uno de los cojines del sillón, gimiendo mientras se acariciaba su clítoris, estimulándose asimisma.

- Finn… - gimió bajito. Puck abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado, se salió de la chica, sintiendo una terrible ira brotando desde lo mas profundo de su interior.

– Lárgate. – grito furioso. – Si vas a dejar que te folle no piensen en otras personas. – grito, aunque sabia que su rabia no era por que la chica pensaba en otra persona, era por que pensaba en Finn, en _SU Finn_.

* * *

Le tomo varias semanas de joderse para entrarle a Finn, y cuando lo logro…pues se dio cuenta cuan difícil seria meterse en sus pantalones, mejor dicho, en su culo.

* * *

En el entrenamiento del jueves le fue muy bien a Finn. Se sentía como que podía derrumbar paredes y rescatar doncellas, doncellas como Quinn. Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero también se sentía un poco…nervioso.

El entrenamiento con Puck…siempre lo hacia sentir un poco así…nervioso.

Y no por que Puck le dijera algo malo, o lo amenazara. Era por que siempre era tan cuidadoso, aunque esa no era la palabra, era mas como interesado, como pendiente de cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

De cada inclinación que Finn daba, de cada palabra que decía, de cada gesto de dolor o de gusto que hacia.

- ¡Hey dude! – le llamo Puckerman moviendo una mano frente a su rostro.

- ¿Eh? – pregunto perdido.

- Te has quedado ahí congelado, ¿Qué piensas? – le escucho preguntar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

- No…nada…solo es que…eres un buen amigo Puck. – sonrió, alzando sus cejas, completando la mueca feliz en que se transformaba su rostro.

Puck rodó los ojos "_Lo que sea"_, le lanzo el balón de Football que Finn atrapo grácilmente.

- Hablo en serio… - intento retomar el tema el pelinegro, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido.

Puckerman abrió la boca para decirle algo, según Finn probablemente una burrada, pero se vio interrumpido por el Coach Tanaka.

- ¡Puckerman, Finnigan! A las duchas, no queremos que se desgasten, ya todo el equipo se ha ido, cierren el maldito lugar. – gruño antes de continuar en el estúpido auto de Caddy.

Ambos jóvenes rodaron los ojos.

- Vamos Finn… - hablo Puck, y Finn podría jurar que el muy maldito le guiño un ojo.

Entraron a las duchas, Finn se sentó en uno de los bancos acariciándose el muslo, le apretaba un poco, pero estaba seguro de que era por que estaba engordando…aunque eso era imposible…ya sabes, por eso de que el hace ejercicio todo el día, pero puede que estuviera comiendo mucho y…

- ¡Finn! – el grito de Puck lo hizo saltar en el asiento y caerse, de bruces hacia el suelo, cayendo sobre la pierna que sentía dolorida o agarrotada, lo que mejor te parezca.

- Mierda… - gruño un poco dolorido.

- Hey ¿estas bien? – pregunto Puckerman acercándose a el. Finn sintió las manos calientes antes de ser alzado del piso. - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto esta vez un poco mas lento.

Finn asintió, vio a Puck negar con la cabeza y darse la vuelta.

Se desnudo, deshaciéndose rápidamente de todo el equipo de football, gruñendo un poco cuando sintió una molestia en su hombre, escucho las duchas, lo que le decía que Puck se había metido ya, se preguntaba por que últimamente Puck le rehuía.

Entro a las duchas, sosteniendo la toalla a un lado del cuerpo. Vio la fuerte espalda de Puck en uno de los cubículos y se metió en el que quedaba frente a el.

- Ayer te vi. yéndote con Santana… ¿Volviste con ella? – pregunto enjabonándose el estomago, y mira que su madre siempre lo regañaba por ello.

* * *

Puck se medio volteo, no queriendo que Finn notara su erección, que había aparecido mágicamente cunado vio esas gorditas nalgas que tanto le provocaba morder, pero sus palabras muriendo en su boca cuando vio el extraño moretón que se extendía por la espalda de Finn, se sintió endurecer aun mas, su mente malévola y retorcida ideando un plan en cuestión de segundos.

- Finn, ¿te has visto la espalda? – le pregunto no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa, cerro su ducha cuando escucho la voz de Finn responder un simple _"No puedo". _– Pues tienes un morado allí, necesitas un masaje.

- ¿en serio? – casi grito, intentando en vano verse la espalda.

- Si, deja que te lo vea… - hablo acercándose a el, colocando una mano en su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, acariciando el hueco que se formaba en la espalda antes de llegar a las nalgas y apretarlas.

- Puck…alguien puede vernos y sabes que no estoy… - pero esta vez el mohicano no iba a dejar que Finn terminara esa frase, estaba jodidamente cansado de follarse chicas pensando en mojigato de Finn, como para querer detenerse ahora.

- Voy a follarte ya no aguanto mas… - gruño sensualmente contra su oído, abriéndole las nalgas, metiendo un dedo dentro de el, sin lubricación alguna. Finn gimió de dolor.

- Puck…no…me duele.

El mohicano rodó los ojos y se separo.

- ¡Vamos! Por que no te recuestas en los bancos y te masajeo... – hablo sin poder evitarlo con esa voz ronca y sensual que tenia a veces, cuando quería hacer caer a un gran pez. Se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de que Finn pudiera ver su polla erecta.

El pelinegro se voltio, tomando la toalla y poniéndosela alrededor de la cintura también, siguiendo a Puck, quien impaciente ya había llegado a la zona de casilleros y cerrado la puerta, sin echar el pestillo.

- No necesitaras eso… - señalo la toalla. Finn se sonrojo, no creyendo lo que escuchaba de su ¿novio? Puck.

- Pero…Puck…

- Vamos sácala, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes. – se rió, aunque sonó mas como una risa malvada. Coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la toalla y la desenredo de la cintura de Finn. – Estarás mas cómodo… - susurro, casi pegando sus labios al oído de Finn, quien se estremeció.

- Pero…¿y si me lastimo la polla contra la madera? – pregunto tontamente, haciendo que Puck lanzara una carcajada.

- Ya, si eso es lo que te preocupa. – Junto dos bancos, calculando que Finn no cabria muy bien solo en uno, coloco la toalla a lo que creía era la altura de donde quedaría el miembro del pelinegro.

Finn se recostó allí, temblando de pies a cabeza, causando una insana satisfacción en Puck.

- Abre mas las piernas. – ordeno metiendo la mano entre los muslos de Finn, quien se removía inquieto, buscando no quedar sobre su semi erecta polla.

- Puck…

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí. – canturreo sacando la polla de Finn debajo de su cuerpo, extendiéndola hacia atrás. Acariciando con su dedo índice la abertura de la cabeza, haciendo que Finn contrajera las piernas y apretara os puños. - ¿te gusta Finn?

- Puck…este no es el masaje que…me prometiste. – gimió haciendo lo posible por no gemir.

- ¿No quieres que siga haciéndolo? – con sus palabras vino una caricia por todo el tronco del pene hasta las pelotas rojas e hinchadas del Hudson.

Finn soltó un gemidito que se la puso aun mas dura a Puck.

- Eso pensé…seguro que quieres que siga… - soltó una risa corta y muy excitada. Tomo de su casillero que estaba abierto un aceite que usaba, cuando nadie lo veía, para los músculos agarrotados. Vacío un poco del contenido en la espalda de Finn, quien se retorció un poco ¿nervioso?, sus callosas manos recorrieron ansiosas el pálido cuerpo del gigante, masajeándolo los hombros.

Sus manos parecían tener vida propia sobre esa piel, acariciando su torso, metiéndose debajo de Finn para pellizcar sus pezones sin piedad, haciendo al mayor gemir de dolor.

- ¿no te gusta que te pellizque como a los senos de una mujer? ¿eh? ¿no te gusta? – pregunto succionando ese sensible punto detrás de sus orejas.

- Puck…

- Noah. – le corrigió con dureza, rodeando los pequeños pezones rosados con ambos pulgares.

Mojo sus manos con el aceite para pasarla por el pecho de Finn de nuevo, quien estaba en una posición algo extraña, con el torso levantado y los pies afincados en el suelo.

Noah no pudo evitar colocarse encima de Finn, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo, situándose sobre las nalgas de Finn.

- ¡Eres jodidamente caliente Finn! Dime Finn, ¿Quién es tu papi? – gruño de placer cuando coloco su polla entre esas deliciosas nalgas, frotándose con necesidad, escuchando los gemido que Finn intentaba ahogar con sus manos.

* * *

- ¡Noah! ¿Qué me estas haciendo? – sollozo, avergonzado de si mismo. Sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable ante la caricia tan intima que sentía.

- Montándote princesa. – le escucho contestar, y la verdad nunca se había sentido tan excitado como en ese momento, quería detenerlo, quería hacerlo desde que sintió las primeras caricias, pero había querido ver que tan lejos llegaba.

Por eso, cuando Noah restregó aun mas fuertemente el pene entre sus nalgas, el pelinegro no pudo hacer mas que abrir las piernas.

- Eso es ábrete asi…adoro tus muslos Finn. – los acaricio sin dejar de "montarlo". - ¿sabes que vamos a hacer ahora? Vas a chupármela – hablo excitado, Finn gimió cuando el mohicano se separo de el. - Date la vuelta Hudson.

Finn respiro hondo, levantándose con cuidado del asiento, para después recostarse de espaldas a los bancos, abriendo sus piernas, sintiéndose totalmente expuesto.

* * *

Kurt camino por los pasillos, iba sin nada en las manos, solo buscando a Finn para hablarle sobre un taller que tenían que hacer juntos para español. Llego a las zonas de la duchas esperando encontrar a su "amor" alli. Se acerco a la puerta y la empujo lentamente, escuchando unos sonidos como de alguien forcejeando. Con miedo de que estuvieran golpeándolo a alguien se asomo, dejo de respirar, su sangre se acelero, sus ojos se abrieron grande, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Allí en una de las bancas, o dos, como si importara. Estaban los cuerpos mas increíbles y deliciosos que Kurt había visto en su vida. Allí frente a sus ojos estaba Finn, abiertos de piernas, con la monstruosa polla de Puckerman metida hasta la garganta, haciendo sonidos de placer, mientras podía ver la cadera de Puck enterrando su polla en la boca del pelinegro, como si no importara que este se ahogara, como si nada le importara. Puckerman por su parte, succionaba, o al menos eso parecía, los testículos de Finn. Kurt frunció el ceño, intentando descubrir que era lo que el mohicano hacia, se cubrió la mano cunado lo descubrió. "_Le estaba chupando el culo o lamiéndolo, como si importara como se llamara"._ Fue lo que pensó, no pudiendo moverse para nada.

Finn soltó un grito, que sonó como un mugido cuando, según Kurt, Puck metió uno de sus dedos…espera…no es…a Kurt casi se le cae la quijada, notando lo que le había metido.

_El desodorante._

Mierda…se veía tan…caliente y sexy, y Kurt comenzaba a sentir sus súper pegadísimos pantalones, apretarse.

* * *

Puck se sonrió, al escuchar los pasos de tacón retroceder un poco, reconocía esa colonia casi de mujer. Las ganas de girarse y ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Hummel eran muy irresistibles, pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

- Abre más las piernas Finn… - ordeno, con sus testículos afincados sobre la nariz del pelinegro, quien hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Abriéndose mas, dejando que Puck metiera mas el envase redondo. – Ya estas listo princesa. – dio un gruñido e placer cuando se salio de la boca de Finn, que hizo el placer casi insoportable, hundiendo sus mejillas, succionando fuerte.

- Noah…yo no creo que pueda hacer esto…tu…tu…no cabra en mi…es muy grande. – murmuro sin querer ver a Puckerman a los ojos, este soltó una risita maliciosa.

- Pues gracias por los elogios a mi polla, pero levántate. – le dio una palmada ruda en la pierna, que hizo quejarse a Hudson. – Una pierna en la banca y otra en el suelo. – gruño jalándole una de las piernas para abrírsela, dejando su agujero húmedo de saliva muy abierto. – Si…asi me gusta que estés…húmedo por tu macho.

Tomo su polla entre las manos, observando de reojo a Kurt, quien claramente tenia su mano pequeña y blanca apretando su miembro. Puck se dio unas cuantas jaladas, aunque estaba claro de que no la necesitaba, pero aun asi lo hizo. Apoyo la punta contra la apretada entrada, oyendo como a Finn se le cortaba la respiración, sonriendo en respuesta dio una embestida, ruda como todo el, rabiosa por sentir esa calidez que prometía tener.

* * *

El grito de Finn se escucho por todo el lugar, retumbando en cada casillero, varias lagrimas escaparon de el, su respiración se acelero, como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco. Sollozo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de Puck, y como este empezaba a remitir un poco, solo para empezar de nuevo, con Puck comenzando a empujar, al principio lentamente, recorriéndolo deliciosamente por dentro.

- Mierda…Finn...estas tan apretado…tu sangre…es como el lubricante perfecto… –siseo saliendo un poco mas rápido, para meterse de golpe, sus caderas golpeando con fuerza las exuberantes nalgas de Finn. El sonido haciendo que el joven Hummel jadeara contra su mano.

- Noah…Noah… - sollozo, apretando las manos en la banca, las manos de Puck viajaron por su caliente piel, abriéndole las nalgas, dejándole ver al mohicano como su polla se sumergía dentro de ese cuerpo.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Puck hizo un sonido como un graznido cuando Finn lo apretó, estrechándolo con su culo.

- Oh…mierda…- gruño comenzando a meterse mas profundo, mas rápido, mas deliciosamente húmedo, sus muslos protestando por lo fuerte de las embestidas.

- Noah…Sii…mas… - pidió, sin saber realmente lo que pedía. Empujo su cadera hacia atrás, empalándose a si mismo en esa poderosa polla. Haciendo que Puck lanzara un rugido, tomándolo de las caderas, obligándolo a ir mas rápido, a empalarse el mismo sobre la polla. Dándose un tiempo, Puck miro a los muslos del pelinegro, chorreando un poco de sangre, pero aun asi el chico seguía gimiendo, urgiéndole al mohicano que lo follara mas fuerte "¡_Mas Puck Mas! ¡Quiero mas! Por favor por favor por favor….mas…" _Enloqueciendo al rebelde. No podría parar…no quería hacerlo…pero debía. Afinco una mano sobre la espalda de Finn, haciéndolo caer sobre sus codos en el banco. Lo escucho dar un gemido de frustración cuando se separo.

- Vamos a las duchas… - se giro a la puerta, sonriendo, Hummel se había ido, probablemente a masturbarse pensando en que estos dos machos, como modestamente se refirió asimismo, se lo follaban.

Finn se giro hacia el un poco aturdido y muy avergonzado.

- ¿P-por…que? – pregunto tímido.

- Vamos anda…haré que te corras en las duchas. – lo jalo del brazos haciéndolo trastabillar un poco, viendo como temblaban sus piernas, no sabia si de dolor o si de miedo, quizás era que se moría por sentirlo de nuevo dentro.

El pelinegro lo siguió algo reticente, pero sin decir mucho. Puck lo apoyo contra la ducha, abriéndolas dejando que el agua limpiara a Finn, enjuagándose el mismo la polla.

Observo como Finn se daba la vuelta y sacaba culo.

- No sabes lo duro que me pones asi…mojado, sexy…abierto. – murmuro contra la piel de la espalda pálida. – Pero no quiero hacer asi. – lo tomo de la cadera y lo giro, tomo uno de los fuertes muslos y los levanto, Finn hizo una mueca pero no se quejo. – Asi quiero hacértelo, contra la pared, con tus piernas a mi alrededor. – Finn gimió contra sus labios.

- Esta…bien…pero seguramente…mi peso…Ahhh… - dio un gemido agudo cuando sintió a Kurt meterse dentro de el, sin previo aviso, enterrándose hasta donde pudo, haciendo que cruzara su pierna izquierda por su cadera. – Noah…

- Dame la otra. – ordeno, montándose a Finn encima, asi con la polla metida ahora si hasta el fondo, asi sonrojado y jadeante como estaba.

- Noah…

- Ya veras como…nggh… - dio un gruñido al sentir como Finn lo apretaba y intento comenzar a moverse, impulsándose como podía, apoyando la espaldadle mas alto contra la pared. – Oh dios…esto es incluso mejor…como es que se puede ser…ohh…tan estrecho y podidamente rico como tu… - le hablaba al oído, su polla entrando y saliendo, el agua que caía por el cuerpo de Puck pareciera que iba a evaporarse de lo caliente que estaba esto.

* * *

Finn tenia las manos pasadas por la espalda de Puck, apretando los hombros del mohicano, probablemente sus dedos dejarían marcas sobre la morena piel, pero por ahora se preocupaba mas por las marcas que le quedarían a el en sus muslos blancos, debido a lo fuerte que Puck lo sujetaba. Se pregunto tan bien si podría caminar a la mañana siguiente, si podría levantarse de la cama.

Puck se lo follo duro, aunque su ritmo cambiaba de lento a rápido de a ratos, Finn solo repetía como un mantra "_Mas mas mas mas Noah mas mas Noah"_ como si le estuviera rezando a la polla de Puckerman. Y no era para menos, su polla, larga y grande también se restregaba con los bien formados abdominales de su ¿novio? Creando una fricción deliciosa para ambos.

Sus bolas se tensaron, haciéndolo gritar, su pene expulsando semen, manchando el pecho caliente de Puck, el agua llevándoselo rápidamente, mientras Puck no dejaba de follarselo.

* * *

Sentir la corrida de Finn lo hizo sonreírse, sabiendo lo bueno que se lo estaba follando, lo bueno que debía sentirse Finn cada vez que Puck le tocaba la próstata, aunque eso no era lo suyo…por ahora. Pero no solo sonreírse, lo hizo gruñir, resistiendo a correrse por ahora, ya que ese culo lo apretaba tan fuerte y tan delicioso que era casi imposible. Cuando sintió a Finn dar un ultimo gemido de alivio, fue cuando se concentro en buscar su propio orgasmo, apoyando a Finn contra la pared, y sujetándolo de las caderas, echándose un poco a hacia atrás, dejando a Finn separado un poco de el, dándole asi un mejor acceso para metérsela, su polla entrando y saliendo, el precum creando mas de la deliciosa fricción que sentía en ese culo.

- Ohhh Finn…mierda… - se estremeció, dando un gruñido sexy, corriéndose dentro de Finn, su semen siendo expulsado de la entrada por sus rudas embestidas.

Siguió asi por un rato, hasta que se sintió ablandar dentro del chico, jadeando erráticamente contra el pecho de Finn, el agua que aun caía de la ducha, afortunadamente caliente, limpiando sus cuerpos del sudor. Finn desenrollo una pierna de su cadera, bajándola apoyándose en el piso con dificultada, Puck se salio de el fácilmente aun asi Finn hizo una mueca.

- Noah… - gimió apoyándose en los hombros de Puck, sonrojado.

- Eres el virgen mas caliente que me he follado. – le suelta con una risita.

- Cállate… - reprocho. - ¿Noah?

- ¿Si? – pregunto enjabonándose el cuerpo.

- Yo…- "_Te amo" – _Nada.

- Bien.

Fin.

* * *

Well, este es el fic mas corto que he escrito y mira como de favoritos ha recibido xD, pues bueno chicas (y chicos). este fic se lo escribi hace muuuucho tiempo a mi amigo espitia, que lo reconoceran del fandom de Supernatural.

Gracias a **_Helena Cullen de Hale, Moon-9215, pervertida yaoista, puckleberryfinn111, rei023, _**por agregar esta historia a favoritos tan amablemente.


End file.
